Found
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: Jack returns to his cabin and reads what Sam wrote...(Sequel to 'Lost') Spoilers for Lost City (SJ)


**Found**

**SPOILERS: **_The __Lost__City__ pt I & II…possibly first episode of season 8…and anything before that…_

**PAIRINGS: **_Sam/Jack_

**SEASON: **_Beginning of 8 I guess…_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Nope…didn't give em to me for Easter…but I swear my bday and they're all mine…for now they belong to MGM or whoever…_

**SUMMARY: **_What happens after Jack returns to his cabin…sequel to "Lost" _

**A/N: **_Ok this is cos everyone was bugging me to write a sequel…I warn you – I have NOT read season 8 spoilers…except for a couple of little things which are obvious anyway…so this could possibly contain spoilers but I'm not sure…..I'm just making assumptions as to wat SG-1 would do…ENJOY!! :D_

_NOTE: You must read "Lost" before you read "Found"_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jack opened his eyes and looked around. He was home…well he was at the SGC, which was the closest to home he'd been for months now – not that he could remember any of that time. He half expected to see Janet walk up to him and order him not to move for a few days but then it sunk in…Janet wasn't there to boss him around anymore.

"Sir…you feeling better?" came a voice.

He sat up and looked at the end of his bed, where Sam and Daniel were both standing, a smile on Daniel's face and a worried expression still plastered all over Sam's.

"Fine and dandy," he replied. "How about you both? All fine and dandy here on Earth?"

"Well…there's been some massive fallout from the attacks on Earth. But you destroyed Anubis's army Jack…" Daniel replied. "They're all dead…you saved the planet."

Sam smiled slightly.

"Oh…" Jack said. "I did…so I'm guessing you took me to the Asguard and they did the whole…de-Ancienting thing?"

"You could say that…" Daniel said, sharing a knowing look with Sam.

Jack didn't ask. 

"So…Hammond…?" Jack asked.

"Retired…" Daniel replied.

"Weir?" 

"She's around…" Daniel said.

"So who's exactly planning to lead this base…long term?"

Daniel and Sam exchanged another knowing look. 

"We're not actually sure yet…" Daniel informed him.

"There is a possibility it could be you O'Neill," Teal'c appeared behind Daniel and Sam.

"Me? Never…Teal'c, old buddy old pal…how's things been? You remember to tape the Simpson's for me?" 

"Indeed…" Teal'c replied, nodding slightly.

"I'll have to get my video collection back from Siler…" Jack pondered out loud.

"Ah, the reason we came down was to inform you that while we're figuring out who's actually in control of the SGC that we're all on downtime and you've been told to leave the base by Dr Weir," Daniel said.

"I could use a relaxing weekend of fishing…" Jack said, looking at Teal'c.

Teal'c moved backwards slowly. "I must visit Bra'tac and R'yac on my downtime…" Teal'c informed them all.

"I uh…have some tablet about the possible location of the Lost City to work on…" Daniel said.

With that Teal'c and Daniel both disappeared quickly out of the room.

"Carter?" Jack asked.

"I…can't…sir…" she said. "I have to go."

With that she disappeared as well.

"Great…weekend alone…again…" he said.

_"There appears to be no fish, O'Neill," Teal'c stated._

_Jack rolled his eyes to himself. "T, it's not about the actual FISH themselves. The fish are not important in this context, it's about fish-ING! The act of fishing."_

_"I see…" Teal'c replied, not sounding like he did._

_A loud ringing came from behind them. Jack looked up and turned, trying to find the source of the sound. He turned to look at Teal'c accusingly._

_"You didn't…" he said, a warning tone in his voice._

_"By request of General Hammond," Teal'c said._

_Jack picked up the phone while looking at Teal'c. "WHAT!?"_

_Teal'c slapped away a mosquito._

_"Yes Daniel, he's right here…" Jack said, a sarcastic mocking tone in his voice. "Please hold!"_

_Teal'c took the phone from Jack and put it to his ear. "Daniel Jackson."_

_There was a pause as he listened._

_"We have caught nothing…we are fishing," Teal'c informed him._

Jack stood watching the dock. He really wasn't in the mood for fishing…alone…he'd spent however long frozen in some thing, and even though he hadn't been able to sense the time passing, he had this distinct feeling that a lot of time had passed. Sam's hair had grown, Daniel's hair was shorter…Teal'c was Teal'c.

Just the little things. 

The faces in the corridor he didn't recognize, the changes in people's offices. It all seemed so different. 

He walked over to the small dock and sat off the edge, watching for any sign of life in the lake. He looked up and around at the hills surrounding and wondered why he was there, alone.

Maybe he should just go home and watch the Simpsons for a week…maybe that would be more productive. At least Teal'c and Daniel would be around then.

_"I remember something," Jonah said, staring straight ahead but sensing Sam looking at him. "There's a man. He's bald and wears a short-sleeved shirt, and somehow he's very important to me…" he paused. "I think his name is Homer."_

_"Doesn't ring a bell," Thera replied.  _

_"You?"__ Jonah asked._

_"Just a lot of vague images," she replied._

_Thera__ leaned sideways and rested her head on his shoulder. For a second Jonah was surprised, he didn't know why, it seemed like a perfectly normal position for two people to sit in, but for some reason it felt to him as if it were special._

_Something from his other life?___

_"You know there are some things bout this place that I like…" Thera said._

_Jonah looked at her. "Really?"_

_She looked back and him and smiled slightly. _

_So__ there was something from their other life…_

_He mouthed 'Oh' and looked away. He looked back at her but she was no longer looking at him. He paused._

_"Would it mean anything if I told you I remembered something else?" _

_"What?" Thera asked._

_"Feelings," he said, searching for the right word._

_"Feelings?"__ Thera asked._

_"I remember feeling…feelings," Jonah told her._

_He sensed her smiling. "For me?"_

_"No…for Tor," he replied sarcastically._

_Thera__ laughed and shifted her position so she was closer to him. _

_"I don't remember much, but I do remember that…" Jonah said, hoping she would take it as a sign that it was more important to him than a lot of other things._

_"So…?" Thera asked._

_"So…I'm just saying," Jonah replied._

_"Then I feel better…" Thera said._

_He took this as her telling him that she felt the same. _

_"Me too," Jonah said._

_"Me too," Jack whispered quietly._

_He wanted her to know he felt the same, but he didn't want her to do anything. He didn't want her to tell him, because that was like giving him permission to die and he didn't want to give in, he'd find a way to live._

_They always found a way…_

_"I…" Sam said quietly._

_Jack didn't know what to do…he reached forward and took her hand. The red lights of the engine room were dancing around them as they stood there, alone._

_Sam looked down at their intertwined hands in surprise and then looked up and looked Jack in the eye._

_"Sir I…we…" she started again._

_It suddenly clicked, this could be their last moment together. Who was he kidding? He wasn't coming back…he was a dead man._

_"No 'sir, Sam…I resigned, remember?" Jack said, moving closer to her._

_He wanted to kiss her, but he was afraid. Afraid that if he did make it of the repercussions, afraid that she didn't want it, afraid…afraid it would be the last time._

_She nodded slowly, double meaning. Telling him she knew he'd resigned, and giving him permission for what she knew was coming._

_He kissed her softly. Hoping to show her, rather than tell her, how much he loved her. The world around him slowly started to disappear, all he was thinking about was holding her, showing her he cared._

_She pulled back, still holding his hand._

_"We shouldn't…when you come back you'll be my CO again and…"_

_"Carter…I won't be coming back," he said, the words stung him, he could only imagine what it would do to her._

_"No," she replied. "We never leave anyone behind remember? I'm not gonna let you die."_

_He looked into her eyes, seeing that she meant it. But he knew there was nothing she could do to save him._

_"Sam there's nothing…" he looked away, not being able to look into her eyes any longer. "We should get back out there…"_

He sat on his couch and watched the fire place as it burnt. Memories swimming around in his head. His eyes fell on his diary. Someone had moved it…

Someone had been at his cabin and moved his diary.

He leaned forward and grabbed the diary, opening it and flicking through. It all looked untouched.

He reached the last page…

His eyes fell on the last line…

It wasn't his hand-writing – but it was familiar.

**_I love you too…Love Sam_**

She had been here. And she had read what he'd written. For a second he got angry she had read his diary – but then again she'd thought he was dead, gone forever.

He forgave her instantly. 

What was he supposed to do now? He sat there for a moment. He could…call her…but then what would he say? He could leave and go home…but then what would he say? 

"Hi…" came a voice from behind him.

He spun around to find Sam standing in the doorway to his living room.

"Well I guess that makes my decision easier…" he said. "Welcome Carter…although I'm guessing you've been here before?"

He winced, realising he'd just given away that he'd read what she'd written.

Her face remained blank, trying to hide the realisation from him. 

"I was sent off-base by Hammond and I had nowhere else to go…except home…" she said.

"Ah," Jack replied. "Would you like a beer?"

"That would be great, thanks sir," she replied.

He walked over to the fridge and took out a beer. He turned around and almost bumped right into her.

"I should go," Sam said suddenly. "I'm gonna go…"

Normally Jack would have told her not to, he liked her company. But this was awkward, extremely awkward, he needed to be alone. But he didn't want to be alone…

"I'll drive you home," he replied.

"All the way to Colorado Springs?" she asked.

"It's the least I can do…you guys went to another galaxy to save me," he replied, grinning.

"Sir…I'm glad you're back," she said.

"Me too," he said…again.

She knew he was referring to the moment from the engine room. 

"You sure you don't wanna stay here? There's a spare room…" Jack said.

She looked up at him. "OK…"

"You wanna go fishing?" he asked.

"Well I'm here now, why not?" she replied.

He smiled. "I'll just set everything up."

He finally got his fishing trip…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: **_Well there you go!! There's your conclusion! Hope you enjoyed…please review :D:D!! _


End file.
